


Allemagne·寒光照雪衣

by Leonie_Poisson



Series: Allemagne [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: Allemagne新花番外
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Manuel Neuer
Series: Allemagne [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826845
Kudos: 1





	Allemagne·寒光照雪衣

阵亡名单搁在M·诺伊尔的办公桌上已经有一会儿了，但守卫部最高长官并没有翻阅过。作为战争老兵和高级军官，诺伊尔早已熟悉死亡，18岁之后那无影无形的东西一直环绕着他，带走过他最好的朋友，如今也开始带走他最喜欢的后辈。大多数Allemagne居民并不知道自己头顶地面上积雪落上多少人的血，不过守备部的档案库里，每年都有年轻人的档案上被打上鲜红色的“阵亡”图章，其中不乏年轻天才，他们有的已经开始计划结婚，而有的甚至还没谈过恋爱。  
“长官，到了您该去慰问战争遗属们的时候了。”门外说话的并不是勤务兵，诺伊尔听得出，那是禁卫军9081小队新队长T·维尔纳的声音，“我请求和您一起去……他们……他们……”他声音哽咽，后半句话根本说不出来，诺伊尔几乎要透过门看见他努力吞咽眼泪痛苦憋得脸通红的样子。  
“好的，没问题。”诺伊尔并不忍心拒绝他的请求，“进来说如何？”  
“不用了，谢谢您长官。”  
连串的军靴脚步声渐渐远去，沉重的令人透不过气的死气沉沉让诺伊尔不停眨眼睛。说实话诺伊尔不喜欢这样的场合，倒不是因为他是所谓铁血Alpha讨厌哭哭啼啼，而是对于那样几乎将人吞噬的悲伤面前，他觉得自己是那样的无力。  
地下城时代以来资源一直难得，各个地下城之间为了一点石油或者一点能直接融化为纯净水的雪块都要大打出手，虽然自己在家里也养着十几座核反应堆，净水厂的员工每天都过着闲适恬淡的生活，但这并不妨碍蛰居地下憋到荷尔蒙冲脑的各家Alpha初一打照面就打的火花乱溅，什么大规模杀伤性武器都丢到一边，最后斗到抱在一处激情四射，看得彼时年轻的诺伊尔目瞪口呆，探寻的目光找到一边默默偷吃补给坚果的P·拉姆，拉姆眨巴眨巴眼睛摇摇头，满脸写着拒绝三连。  
彼时诺伊尔不过刚刚20岁，眼睛甚至还透着一点傻气，可头脑和身体已经可以独当一面。作为装甲防御兵，他曾凭一己之力保护队友从重重包围中全身而退，银色的盾牌在雪地里反射灼眼的银光好似天神下凡。  
好吧，最后一句是所谓英雄故事演绎的结果。鬼知道什么时候那些原本无伤大雅的小打小闹就变成仇人相见分外眼红，他也曾经眼睁睁看着自己力不能及，身边的伙伴中弹倒地再也没有起来过，那张脸透过玻璃面罩看不清楚，耳机里传来的是他弥留之际最后的声音：“请……替我……照顾好我的……”他知道自己这位朋友，正是了无牵挂的22岁，心中所系只有一个刚刚18岁的幼弟，幼弟是Omega，最是不敢掉以轻心的。  
他代替自己的朋友去参加了那个男孩子的毕业典礼，递上祝贺花束——鲜切花朵在任何一座地下城里都是稀缺品，准备好的台词已经浑然忘记，憋得脸通红之后才挤出一句：“祝贺你毕业，Benny.”  
“谢谢。”那个漂亮男孩子也以微笑作答。那一瞬间诺伊尔觉得自己的魂被人勾走了，又好像是心被挖走一块，连耳朵尖都是通红的。一周之前，那个男孩在听说自己自己哥哥死讯时在他怀里放声大哭，他的心也跟着揪紧，那也是他第一次体会到那种噬人的悲伤，或许如果自己再努力一点，这个孩子就不会如此肝肠寸断。  
是的，是他不够努力，所以他必须更努力。

进门他第一眼就看出角落里那个金发的Omega已经怀孕了，虽然穿着大几码的黑色卫衣，但是他掩饰不住已经开始显怀的腹部，也掩饰不住自己眼中的疲惫和水汽。诺伊尔一个个握手问候过去，直到最后才握住那个年轻人微微出汗的手，想说一句保重自己，却最终只是用另一只手拍了拍年轻人的手背。金发男孩身边棕色头发的清瘦男生扶住他摇摇欲坠的肩膀：“先生，请原谅，他现在状态不太好。”  
诺伊尔认得J·德拉克斯勒，9081小队失踪的队长L·格雷茨卡把他收留在禁卫军宿舍这件事已经是公开的秘密，如今他住在金发男孩的公寓，照顾失去孩子父亲的Omega，互相舔舐伤口，抱紧尸体未找到的希望乞求奇迹发生。等他安顿好布兰特，他回到诺伊尔这里。  
“现在搜寻队还在寻找他们。”  
德拉克斯勒笑着轻轻摇了摇头：“不可能的，先生，您最清楚不过。”  
诺伊尔也摇了摇头，这样的微笑摇头，他记得从前有个人也经常如此。  
“不过我不会这样和他讲的。每天早上我都会告诉他，奇迹是有可能会发生的。”  
“如果奇迹没有发生，那你这样等于是害了他，虚妄的希望会变成最无法接受的失望。”  
“总之一切等Kaia平安诞生吧。”  
“Kaia？”  
“是的先生，产检显示他们有了一个漂亮的女儿。名字是他自己决定的。”  
闲得没事翻人名词典是诺伊尔的爱好，他记得Kaia这个名字有两个意思：大海和土地，他有点不明白布兰特的用意。不过或许布兰特根本没费心翻过人名词典，他只是用了Kai的女子格式。  
翻人名词典找名字实际上是Benny的习惯，他就是喜欢去研究名字，玩文字游戏；他也喜欢诗歌，还尝试创作这种灭亡的文字形式，但总是写到一半就扔掉。“写出来也没人能看懂，更何况我根本就写不出来。”Benny说这句话的时候坐在他对面，双手撑脸看着诺伊尔把他做的炖菜吃的连一滴汤都没剩，脸上的笑意像水一样双手掬不住。等诺伊尔洗了碗回来卧在他身边，他缩进他的臂弯蜷成一团像只小兔子：“不过最近有个学生，他蛮聪明的，我感觉他能懂我想说什么。”  
某些人顿时吃起飞醋，话音也阴阳怪气起来：“是哪位小天才？”  
“才不是你们这种头脑发达四肢简单的Alpha，”Benny回头在他脑袋上敲了一下，作势要挣扎出去却反而被摁住，不过Benny也不是吃素的，一下子某些人的前臂上就多了几条血痕，气得诺伊尔大叫：“你这小兔子怎么爪子也这么利？！”然后开始挠他的痒，两个人闹成一团。  
很久以后诺伊尔才知道Benny所指的“聪明学生”会变成守卫部的公开秘密，不过见那孩子的第一眼他就不得不感慨，虽然外貌上没有一丝相似之处，但德拉克斯勒那股内敛清冷的气质，像极了他的老师。  
“您说，真的存在奇迹么？”  
此时此刻，是活生生的德拉克斯勒在对他说话。诺伊尔想了想，也摇了摇头：“我不知道，如果奇迹真的存在，那Benny当初应该不会离开我了。”  
“那件事情我听老师说过，没能救下老师的哥哥并不是您的错。”  
“但我也的确隐瞒了他，而且，没能救下他，没能阻止这么多孩子白白送死，的确是我的错。”  
德拉克斯勒目送那个背影离开房间，恍惚间觉得诺伊尔瘦了。

那套白色铠甲自从他坐办公室开始就没再穿过，如今套上竟然有点空。诺伊尔很久没有费心测体重，不过也大概清楚自己是瘦了，脸颊甚至都有些凹陷，头发也开始有点泛灰——倒不是头发真的白了，只是失去了从前的金发光泽。头盔戴好，镜子里只有他蓝色的眼睛露出来，那双眼睛比起年轻时更加深若幽潭，好像藏着什么秘密。  
战事越发胶着，这是双方都没有想过也都不愿意看到的事情。听说谈判也在紧锣密鼓地进行，如果Allemagne这边能在军事上展示出更大的优势，谈判的条件自然更加有利于我。  
“进入守卫部，进入禁卫军，你要学会的就是做一把尖刀，该杀人的时候干净利落，并且永远不要多嘴。”这是某位前辈在他第一天来报道时教过他的，这位前辈已经死在了战场上，据说他是故意往敌人枪口上撞，拯救了战友也拯救了饱受丧女之痛折磨的自己。这么多年诺伊尔自信做到了这一点，他从不多过问上面的最高指示，只一心完成部署指挥，和之前的守卫部最高长官一样做着自己该做的事情。  
不过今天去最高官邸面见THE REFEREE 的时候他还是差点忍不住要质问这个发动无数战争的家伙，想揭掉他的面具看看他是不是个人有没有心，凭什么让这么多好男儿好女儿替他的野心买单，所幸他忍住了，接受了THE REFEREE要求他去前线视察战况的指令，三个小时后就坐上了去往北方前线的直升机。  
北方深陷于茫茫极夜，风雪呼啸，作战也仅限于每天例行高射炮，两边的士兵包括军官实际上都被这场战争折磨的不成人样，指挥官汇报工作的时候睁着熬得血红的眼，将近1米9的Alpha已经快站不住了。诺伊尔示意他坐下，他却摇摇头拒绝。  
“别硬撑着了。”诺伊尔站起来拍了拍他的肩，却没想到对方一下子变了脸上还咬紧了后槽牙。最高长官脸色一沉，一把拉开他的肩甲，伤口出血已经渗透几层衣服，红痕还在扩大。  
“为什么受伤了不通报？”诺伊尔强压着怒火，“军人的铁血意志不是用来白白牺牲的！”  
那名叫C·克拉默的中尉咬着嘴唇不肯说话。  
“包扎好伤口再过来汇报。”诺伊尔转过头去，不知道是不想还是不忍心看到那双眼睛。  
“现在绷带根本不够用，还是留给更需要的战友比较好。”  
最高长官二话没说拨通了野战医院的电话。  
护士背着药箱来得很快，缝针包扎手法都很稳，诺伊尔似乎从中看到了生产部熟练工人打包猪肉的感觉，只是那人快完工抬起头来却让他的眼珠子僵住了一下。那人也愣住了，可手上还是打好了最后一个结并收拾好了药箱。“请记得三天之后来换药。”他对克拉默低声说了一句，就和来的时候一样一阵风地就走了，最高长官甚至没能抓住他的衣服。所以最高长官亲临2471号野战医院，在反复询问中找到了护士B·赫韦德斯，他的Benny。  
但是他并没有继续往前，像原来那样，拍拍他的肩膀，等着他回头给自己一个微笑。  
只差这最后一步，他回头，穿过来时从满地伤员中挤出来的缝，回到了自己的临时办公室。  
窗外的雪还在飘，诺伊尔心想怎么没把我们这群人全都淹没了。

最高长官的前线视察主要是两个目的：一个是当大棒，另一个是当胡萝卜。所以没人想到已经很多年没去过前线的最高长官M·诺伊尔会提出亲自视察前线的要求，更没人想到会有己方士兵端着手榴弹想和最高长官同归于尽，幸亏这么多年诺伊尔还坚持训练身手还在，还没等那人拉开保险栓就被最高长官和警卫一同制住，不过毕竟岁月不饶人，这过程当中还是把手腕扭伤了。最高长官面色如常，直到最后回了临时房间才伸手擦了擦额头疼出的的汗珠。  
事实证明，的确不只是扭到手这么简单。  
赫韦德斯收起便携检测仪，板着脸在诊断单上写下“桡骨前端骨裂”，然后又拿出自己绑猪肉的手法一通固定操作，之后把剪子一丢：“你果然是年纪大身子骨不如往常了，跌一跤都能把手摔骨裂，真有你的。”极熟稔的口气，仿佛从前那好多年都被抹去，他们昨晚还是抵足而眠。  
诺伊尔清楚这次摔伤主要还是从前的铠甲如今已经不合身，摔倒的时候没能保护住自己反而被里面的构造硌伤的，但他还是努力挤出一个微笑来：“是啊，老了，过两年该把位置让给年轻人了。”  
“别胡说，你还年轻着呢。”  
“年轻人会这么容易受伤吗？”  
“……那倒也不会。”  
窗外一时风声呜呜，但雪早已停了，狂风把地面上沙砾似的雪卷成银色的纱拍在窗户上沙啦啦地响。赫韦德斯整理好药箱匆匆忙忙要走，诺伊尔多少话堵在嘴边也没能挽留，在他一只脚已经迈出门去时他问道：“你最近好吗？”  
在门口站了好久他才回答：“挺好的。”  
诺伊尔久违地真心笑了出来，上升的脸颊肉挤出眼底好几层纹路：“那就好。”


End file.
